


REDEMPTION

by Jackieshalom02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Force-Sensitive Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Protective Din Djarin, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "What can I say? I'm a good luck charm."The MandalorianDin Djarin x Force-sensitive!oc (can be read as reader.)Season 1-?Slow Burn.(From enemies to reluctant parents to friends to lovers.)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION

All her life, Lucky has wanted more. More to life then sitting on this hell-hole of a planet with its cruel environment with crueler inhabitants that enjoyed making everyone and everything as miserable at they were. But she couldn't, as there was nothing on her planet for her, or for other beings that lived on different worlds, leaving it untouched. The only interesting thing that ever happened, was when the supply ship came once a month, full of stale ingredients that would only feed the well-off in return for free repairs, before flying off again.

But late at night, when most had gone to sleep, she'd watch the stars, watch how they'd twinkle and move and wonder which ones were ships flying past, leaving her planet unnoticed as it usually was. She craved freedom, and did everything she could to get it, until one day, when she had tried to smuggle away in the dead of night, her father had caught her, and decided to teach the girl a lesson by clipping her metaphorical 'wings'.

And by that, he meant by pinning her down and twisting, twisting and twisting her knee until the bone itself wilted and snapped inside her cocoon of flesh as the girl screamed to the sky above, unknowingly causing the last Jedi to wake in the middle of the night, heart racing and head pounding, but for what, he never found out.

Lucky lost her leg due to infection.

A common thing on her planet due to no health-care, or any type of treatments for their injuries. However, as luck would have it, the planet's Mechanic, a large beefy humanoid man, took pity on the girl, seeing himself inside her, and made her a gift in return for her help around his little store. He gave the girl back her wings in the form of a prosthetic leg, mixed together from parts of droids and scrap metal.

And so, she had worked for him, to repay her debts and learning things along the way, still restless and hopeful, but content with being busy and loved until one day, the man too old to carry on, pulled her aside and placed a small bag of coins in her hands. "Go." He had whispered, weathered eyes shining with tears. "Go to the stars, kid."

And so, she did.

○

☆

○

_**"DO I LOOK GREEN TO YOU?"** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky was aware that she'd had some** **pretty** **stupid ideas in her short lifetime, painting her prosthetic leg bright green had been one of them, but, she was pretty sure that** ** _this_** **took the cake.** Stored away, tucked into a corner of overlapping boxes on a supply ship, hidden from sight and desperately trying not the throw up as they were thrown into hyperdrive.

Yeah, this one definitely took the cake and left no crumbs.

The girl gagged quietly, stuffing a fist in her mouth to taper down the noise while hugging her waist with the other, eyes filling with tears, though they were more from frustration then anything else. This was what she wanted, to be free of that planet, after all she hadn't even hesitated for a moment when the opportunity to leave her old life behind presented itself.

She had boarded the supply ship that dropped off its treasures every two months to her planet of ta'ran in the dead of night, the only sound echoing through the quiet calmness being her rusting footsteps when the metal of her leg touched the metal of the ship, that had looked as old and hostile as the pilot driving it.

From there, she had found her hiding space, tucked herself in it with as minimal noise as possible, though she couldn't of helped the few curse words that slipped through her parted lips, before tucking her bag underneath her bent leg and keeping her body as still at the dead.

However, things did get tense when the pilot boarded his ship and seemed to look straight at her for five calculating seconds, all the while Lucky crossed her fingers and closed her eyes the mantra of _'you can't see me,_ _theres_ _nothing here.'_ Rang inside her head like a prayer before his eyes became dazed, and he had shaken his head before strutting away from her, causing Lucky to exhale in quite relief.

The first planet the ship dropped off at, she was going to be hitting the ground running, she didn't care where they were, whether it be Jungle or desert, any nightmares ahead of her where dreams compared to what was behind her.

Suddenly, the ship started to rattle, boxes clattering against the walls, vibrating against the others as Lucky's wish came true. The ship readying to land, its engines powering down as it pressed down on the ground underneath it with an echoing thump, silence and stillness taking over.

Lucky's heart began to pound inside her chest, getting louder and louder the longer she sat there, hand clenching around the strap of her bag, glaring towards the ramp and waiting anxiously for it to open.

She heard the creaking of the ramp first, then a flash of bright, golden light that caused her to raise an arm up to block it, before she ran for it, flipping over the lowering ramp with a grunt, hearing the pilot give a sharp yell as she legged it, laughing breathlessly as he cursed up a storm, unaware that he'd been warning her as she ran and ran and ran across the sandy dunes, away from what looked to be a moisture farm and away from that rickety ship, grinning brightly as she did so, the feeling of being free wrapping her up in a warm cocoon.

If felt like she had been running for hours as she slowed to a jog, panting for breath as she finally pulled herself to a stop, hands braced over her thighs as she crouched down, and took in her surroundings with a bright grin that slowly fell off her face.

The terrain surrounding her was uneven, with fair-sized mountains of sand. The burning hot sun casting its boiling glow on anything and everything out in the open that _moved_ , scorching those who didn't have the comfort of shade, which, seemingly, right in the middle of nowhere, nothing had.

In all honesty, Lucky was a little lost as to what to do now that she'd more-or-less arrived at her destination, looking around in fear. There was literally nothing here, nothing but heat and sand. No sign of civilisation, of water, of live, just the crushing desolation of the desert.

She gulped, but didn't have much time to process as something _suddenly_ rammed into her side and sent her sprawling off her feet, well, foot and crashing into the sand below with a grunt.

Lucky turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the strange creature, it was a muddy brown colour with a deep gaping mouth and short stubby legs and a long tail, she didn't get a chance to examine it more closely as it grabbed her by the arm and starting to wrangle her like a chew-toy as she screamed.

**This** is _really_ not when she had in mind when she had she thought about freedom.

She snarled under her breath, lifting her free arm and jabbing it in its eye with deadly accuracy, grunting loudly as it squealed and dropped her onto the floor, she tried to crawl a away only for it came back with a vengeance, trying to clamp down on her leg with a loud _clang!,_ letting it go as quickly as it lunged for it, screaming as its teeth cracked and gums ached in pain.

Lucky grinned weakly, sweat dripping down her forehead as she struggled to drag herself up, it had been her prosthetic leg that it had bitten, she _knew_ it would come in handy for something one day.

The creature let out a loud roar, stomping its feet into the sand below, half lidded eyes narrowed and focused on her and then it charged, she closed her eyes with a squeal, turning to face the other way to not see her impending doom only to hear a squeak and then a thump.

She opened her eyes, and felt a weight lift off her chest at the sight of the beast on the floor, seemingly passed out. She let out a breathless and slightly nervous giggle staring at it, puffing her cheeks out and taking taking deep gulps of air into her parched throat, her legs turning to jelly underneath her as she tried to walk away before she slumped down into the dunes below, eyes twitching sluggishly.

Lucky felt the sun bearing down on her, hotter than ever, touching her blistering cheeks with its unforgiving touch as she panted, trying to push away the black spots swarming her vision, knowing that if she passed out now, there was a large chance she wouldn't wake up again. She was suffering from heatstroke, she realised a moment too late, eyes fluttering shut.

The last thing she heard before she fell into the deadly sweet caress of sleep, was the crunching of sand overhead, and seeing through blurry eyes a hooded figure leaning over her line of vision, before everything went black.   
________________________________________________

When she woke up, she blinked rapidly for a few moments, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling and feeling panic claw at her chest. Okay, this obviously wasn't home, and it definitely wasn't the wasteland that she'd been lying against, though, the feeling of sand in her boot and quite possibly, her asscrack she thought, shifting uncomfortably and wincing, assured her that it had been real.

The room she was in was dark, walls a rusted rusted brown and the air thick with something she couldn't place, the cot she seemed to be lying on was moth-bitten and hard, overall not the most comfortable thing to be resting on, and that was coming from someone who used to sleep on the _floor_.

The young girl went to sit up, feeling the ache of her bones and the dull pain of where her thing ended and prosthetic leg met, only to freeze when she heard a gurgling coo come to the left of her. She clenched her eyes shut with a grimace, wondering what strange creature was going to be awaiting her, and when she finally opened her eyes after a pathetic sniffle, literally felt her jaw drop in shock.

It was a baby.

A little green wrinkly baby, staring up at her with dark adoration-filled eyes, cooing once more when it had her attention.

"Uh, hello?" She said, waving her hand awkwardly, and apparently, that was all the little bean needed to start squealing and stumbling towards her, little clawed green feet snagging against its robes, causing it to fall a few times but always get back up, not taking its eyes away from her. It finally stood at the bottom of the cot, unblinking, before lifting it's short arms up and gurgling once more, the universal sign for 'pick me up'.

Lucky paused, chewing her bottom lip in thought as the baby continued to make noises, demanding her attention and, with a small sigh, picked it up, setting it on her lap as it cooed up at her softly, its little hands instantly setting to work on exploring the strange fabric of her scarf, giggling in delight as the young girl felt herself smile down at it, something curling inside her chest and making her bones feel _warm_.

"He's been waiting for you for a while now."

"Kriff!" She screamed at the unexpected voice, lifting the baby to her chest protectively, one hand cupping the back of its head as she stood, spun around and glared at the hooded figure standing in the corner, who, she had a sneaky suspicion, had been standing there watching her since she woke up, ew, maybe even while she was sleeping.

"Who are you?" Lucky snarled, the baby, seemingly unaware of the sudden tension, used the opportunity of being tucked into the crook of where her shoulder and neck met, to promptly start chewing on the ends of her hair happily, slicking it with saliva.

"The person who saved your life." The figure relied ominously, before lifting a wrinkled pale hand to the top of the hood and pulling it down, showcasing an old-looking hag of a woman, with a long straight nose and warts covering her weathered face, however, it was her eyes that struck Lucky in the gut and lowered her defences, she had never seen someone with such kind eyes.

"I- I don't understand. What do you mean he's been waiting for me?" She asked the strange woman who smiled, walking over to a wooden shelf, skimming her fingers along it, muttering under her breath and searching for something Lucky couldn't see, before she finally found it, making a loud 'aha!' Which the baby copied back into her shoulder, nosing the yellow scarf wrapped around the young girl.

The old woman walked back over to her, and, with another smile, handed Lucky a stack of papers which she frowned at, looking up at the woman uncertainly, who gestured towards them impatiently. Lucky sighed, thinking what the hell and sat back down on the cot, lowering the baby so it was now sitting on her lap, and turned over the stack of papers.

Except, they weren't papers. They were _drawings_. _Drawings of_ _ **her**_.

All of them were, admittedly crappy, but considering she was pretty sure they were the child's drawings she couldn't exactly say it. But they definitely were her, her yellow scarf, the colour of her eyes, her hair, her clothes, her _leg._

Every single one of them, pages upon pages of it, some with her holding the little bean, some of her with the old woman standing next to her, some even with her mechanic, his large tummy hanging over his brown pants causing her to giggle fondly, tears filling her eyes as she stroked along the lines absent-mindlessly, until her fingers bumped against little green claws.

She turned her head to the side, catching the baby's eyes as he cooed up at her, thrilling softly and tilting his head, his small hand reaching up to touch her face, wiping the tears away clumsily as she smiled at him.

"I've looked after that child for a long, _long_ time. But it's always been you that he wanted, you that he longed for. You felt it too didn't you?" The woman asked, walking closer to kneel at the bottom of the cot, groaning as her old bones creaked, feeling herself sigh, knowing she didn't have long left, knowing she was going soon, but content in knowing he'd be looked after by the one he'd searched for, for all these years as she stroked along the baby's whispy head.

"That longing for something? Something you couldn't figure out what? That was all _him_ , reaching for you amongst the stars, waiting til the day he could meet you." She reached over and cupped the girls burning cheek, weathered hand gentle before staring into the girls soulful eyes with her aged ones, that still had a spark of life that made them glow warmly.

"Oh," she murmured softly, thumb swiping across her cheek as Lucky leaned her face into the soft touch, eyes fluttering and tears building behind eyelids, trying to remember the last time she'd been touched so sweetly. "Life hadn't been very kind to you, has it sweetheart?"

Lucky opened her eyes, the tears falling which the baby caught once more, whining sadly and ears dropping as he stared at her, little claws patting her cheek. "Don't worry any more, sweet thing. You're home now, and no one will ever hurt you again."

The young girl smiled, wondering why she trusted the older woman completely, wondering how the baby in her arms could of made her feel the things she did, but deciding to leave it at _fate._ All her life she had wanted more, freedom, home, and even a family and for once in her life, she might get it.

She dropped the drawings onto the floor and gathered the little bean in her arms, giggling as he did and feeling safe, for once in her life, continuing to talk to the old woman, asking questions and seeking answers until the sky outside became dark, stars twinkling overhead, for once, Lucky not raising her head to look at them.

The drawings laid scattered across the bed untidy and unkempt, flashes of colours and figures laid across them, with the final drawing in the middle, hidden by the numerous pages. If Lucky had continued looking through them, she would of seen it, glaring ominously, a strange difference from the usual soft sketches.

The final drawing, was of a Mandalorian, a poorly drawn rifle in one hand, **and the baby in the other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now wait a damn minute."

**A year ago, if you'd of told Lucky that she'd spend the majority of her time caring for a little green wrinkly child, far away from the horr she had once called home while also, simultaneously making sure** ** _said_** **child didn't eat every slimy looking creature in existence, well, she wouldn't of believed you, obviously.** That being said, she would of thought it weird how much detail went into it.

However, that was exactly what she was doing, desperately tugging a frog out of the green bean's never-ending mouth as he gurgled up at her angrily, stubby hands stubbornly wrapped tight around the flailing creature as he tried to swallow it whole like the little cretin he was. She gave it another fruitless pull, trying to ignore its dying shrieks, but she knew from experience once something was in his mouth, it _wasn't_ coming back out.

"I'm not asking for much here, you little gremblin. All I want is for you to _chew_ it."

The girl hissed down at him, bent at the waist and trying to blow her yellow tattered scalf out of her face as it scratched against her cheek. Her efforts got her nothing but the childs gleeful ' _watch me do the opposite of that_ ' look as he took her slight distraction to swallow it down aggressively, making loud gulping noises all the while as it slithered down his tiny throat.

It was silent for a few moments, Lucky staring down at the baby in disbelief and some disgust, before it gave a burp and swaddled off, giggling to itself as she groaned loudly.

Lucky dragged a hand down her face briefly, pulling at her eyelids as she did so, and then giving the baby a fond look when she caught sight of him going over the the entrance, sitting on the floor with a 'oomph' and begining to play with one of the _many_ toys she had created for him during her time here, it was hard to think she'd been stuck here for almost a year.

The Nikto, the mercenaries stationed around the compound would bring new supplies whenever she and the baby ran low on food or toiletries. Lucky didn't know where it came from and in all honesty, she didn't fancy asking, as she had a sneaky suspicion it was from the pilot and his ship that she had been a stowaway on many months ago, but also because she didn't get the impression they liked talking too much. Or maybe they just didn't like talking to her, which wouldn't be that much of a shock, she was known for being annoying.

His caregiver, the old lady who'd saved her life, was long gone. She'd stuck around long enough to show Lucky the ropes, the bedtimes, what the kid shouldn't be eating, and, of course, how to make sure the kid didn't throw something at your head telekinetically when things didn't go his way and he was throwing a tantrum, y'know the _normal_ things. But sure enough, she'd woken up one warm morning and the woman was no where to be seen, the only thing that assured Lucky that she hadn't been a figure of her imagination was her long black cloak, hung up on a rack ominously.

She shivered just thinking about it, scratching the skin of her flushed cheek and pushing the mystery of the missing hag far into the back of her mind, instead she began to pick up bits and pieces around the space, not wanting to trip on anything, or more realistically, for the little green bean to _swallow_ anything that he wasn't supposed to. The last time she left him unsupervised, he managed to swallow a small spanner, and she was _still_ waiting for him to...well, **process** it.

Honestly, she thought with a fond chuckle, was there anything that the kid _wouldn't_ eat.

Lucky took a step forward, only for an unpleasant clang and a sharp pain following after caused her to stop in her tracks, instantly bending down to cup her prosthetic leg with a curse and then a low groan. She really had to sort that out, it was the third time this week it had made that strange noise and she suspected something had slipped into the mechanics of it, making it slow and awkward to move around with.

Hearing her pain, the child looked up from his toys, cooing up at her in concern, his large ears dropping down as his bottom lip trembled. "I'm alright, kiddo. Just my leg giving me some trouble, you can keep playing." She assured him quickly, seeing an impending meltdown as she rubbed the warm metal of her leg, before standing up once again, walking around on it alot more gently now, just in case it gave out again.

He babbled to her, his large eyes slightly narrowed and his wrinkly forehead furrowed in a frown, shaking a little hand formed into a fist in her direction and she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips to the cute sight of the baby's version of telling her to 'take it easy'. She quickly sobered up as he grumbled louder, an outraged cry echoing around the room as she nodded to him seriously. "You're absolutely right, I _am_ being reckless. I'll look at it straight away, captain." She promised with a salute, rolling her eyes with a fond grin when he turned back to his toys, after one more narrowed eyed look.

Lucky bent down carefully, picking up some more of the child's drawings and pulling them close to her chest, flicking through them with a grin when she noticed these were new ones, and most of them of her. Though a few of them were of half eaten frogs that alarmed her more than anything, green baby, gross baby, greedy baby.

She walked past the dark wooden shelf barely hanging on by a thread, full of the kids toys and drawings that had stacked up neatly over the years and sighed, placing the new ones on top and then stepping back with her hands on her hips, looking it over with a critical eye. She had to get round to fixing that, the last thing she needed was for it to fall and flatten her little green goblin, she'd never hear the end of it.

But before just she could even move forward to check just how damaged it really was, the sound of blaser fire ringing loudly from the compound grounds made her flinch, shock making her still for a moment before she quickly skidded across the metal floor, scooping the baby up in her arms as he cried and pressing him close. It was strange how normalised this had become, for some odd reason, her little green goblin attracted alot of attention, especially from bounty hunters.

She could see why the old hag had hired the mercenaries that were spread out all around the base. However, she longer the gunfire went on, the more fearful and alarmed she began to feel, rocking the kid back and forth, hushing him gently as she tried to see what was causing so much commotion but unable to see anything other than dust and frantic Nikto's moving around the compound.

The bouty hunters never usually lasted longer than a few minutes. And Lucky only realises she's shaking when the doors suddenly shut down in front of her, a Nikto coughing words out to her, words that she couldn't understand as it closed them, shutting the lights away and filling her with unease.

That had never happened before either.

Gulping quietly, she quickly looked around for the child's pod, finding it among some boxes and ran towards it, placing him inside as he cooed up at her worridly.

"You're going to be okay, alright? But you have to be quiet for me, I'm going to be over there okay? Just over there." She told him, gesturing over to a wall where she could hide in case...it case the mercenaries failed. She'd be the last line of defence for the kid. Kriff, they were both screwed.

Lucky pressed her head against his wrinkly forehead, smiling gently as he cupped her face with his little claws and gurgled at her. "Whatever happens, I'm going to protect you." Pressing one final kiss to his nose, she closed the lid to his pod, her hands shaking and her breath coming out in short, anxious pants. Outside she could hear the guns firing, bodies dropping, shouts and yelling and was filled with terror.

Whoever was outside, they knew what they were doing, and they were good at it. **Dangerously** so.

Standing up finally, she ran over to the corner, picking up a broom that was resting against the broken shelf in a moment of panic and planted her back against the damp crumbling wall, while the pod with the kid levitating a few inches above the ground, hidden behind crates, canisters and bags but just in her line of view.

Lucky looked back towards the doors, her head peaking out from around the corner as she gripped the broom, feeling minuscule splinters cutting into her fingers but uncaring, her heat beating faster and faster the quieter it became until there was nothing but silence coming from outside. Did that mean they won?

And then there was blaster shots upon the door, turning the reinforced metal an angry red where it's pierced. Sparks fly and smoke forms, causing her to quickly move back into her corner once again and hold her breath lest she breathe in the fumes, sending another anxious look towards where the baby lay. _It was_ _coming inside._ Was her last, coherent thought as a loud and ringing clang told her that they already **were**.

"Anyone else?" A raspy male voice speak ups through the ominous silence, ominous and foreboding and Lucky's heart dropped to her stomach, she really _was_ the last line of defense as he was probably referencing to the fact he'd killed the mercenaries that were protecting them, and sounding as if he had a voice modulator.

"The tracking fob is still active." Another voice joined the fray, however, she could recognise this one clearly, it had too of belonged to a droid, they had a very specific sort of tone she thought, as she heard the strange duo as they stepped inside, their footsteps echoing through the sudden quiet.

"My sensors indicate there is two life-forms present." The droid observed, before Lucky closed her eyes and then snapped them open as she came stumbling out from the shadows, eyes stormy in determination, broom in hand and threw it over the droids head with a resounding snap, gulping as it smashed to pieces upon impact. The blaster in its hands raised and fired, ignoring its companion's order to stand down, but just as it was about to hit her, the broken shelf finally broke and fell, taking the blast as it's own before clattering to the ground. Lady luck hadn't failed her yet it seemed.

"IG unit! Stand down."

 _Oh kriff._ The companion was a Mandalorian, who took the opportunity to grab her wrist, twist it behind her back as she cried out, before kicking her good leg out from under her for good measure, forcing her to take a knee on her prosthetic one, the clang of metal touching stone going unnoticed as she yelped as loudly as she could. "Where are the assets?"

"Shove it up your ass, tin-can." Lucky hissed back at him, before cursing once again as his grip tightened. His helmet nudging the top of head as he snarled dangerously as a warning. And then, a startled cry filled the air, all three occupants turning to the noise, one in confusion, one in droid-like indifference and one in pure, terrifying **horror**.

The kid had opened his pod, no doubt hearing her yelp. And was staring up at them, watery eyes filled with tears as he made grabby hands towards her, needing her comfort. _Please, no._ The droid took a step forward and Lucky instantly lashed out as well as she could with the tight grip around her arm, kicking at the droid with a vicious snarl. "He's just a kid! Leave him alone!"

She felt, more than see the mandalorian's hesitation, as he looked at the strange looking green baby, and then at the girl struggling pathetically in his arms to protect it as he slowly turned his t-shaped helmet to look up at the IG unit in confusion, grip loosening before tightening once again. "They said 50 years old."

_Now wait a damn minute._

"Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries." It stated matter-of-factly, as the baby continued to scream, his teary eyes breaking Lucky's heart as she struggled harder, feeling the bone in her fragile wrist start to creak and twist uncomfortably, but not giving the slightest care. "Sadly, we'll never know."

" **NO**!" She screamed, finally breaking out of the mandalorian's hold to barell into the droids side causing it to stumble slightly, as she quickly grabbed the crying kid, bringing him to her chest, holding him close and he gripped her scarf into his little fist, whimpering into her shoulder as she glared at the both of them, teeth bared in a threat, but knowing that she looked ridiculous. There was nothing remotely threatening about her. The IG untit lifted its blaster once more, only this time, it was pointed straight at her.

"No. We'll bring them in alive." The Mandalorian said, stepping closer and arm moving, as if he were about to slap the droids arm down himself as Lucky turned to the side slightly, looking over their shoulder for any sign that they could make it out of this. Where was her luck now? And _wait_ , did he say them?

"The commission was quite specific. The asset and its carer are to be terminated." The droid stepped around him, and Lucky's eyes fixed on the dark weapon pointed at her, heart racing and tightening her grip on the child, pressing her lips against his furry forehead, sending one last glare to the Mandalorian standing there before closing her eyes. _Fuck that dude_.

And then the shot fires. She expected pain, or darkness, or even the metaphorical bright light at the end on the tunnel, but there was only a metal, clanging crash of something hitting the floor, and it takes a few seconds to realise that both herself and the baby were just fine. Lucky's fluttered eyes open suspiciously only to find the droid on the ground, dead, steam rising from the blaster shot to the head. For a moment, she wondered in a Nikto had survived the massacre and saved them, but then the Mandalorian lowered his weapon from where it had been aimed at the droid, and holstered it, helmet poised towards and never moving from the baby. 

Her little green gremblin peaked out from the crook of her arm, cooing up at, unknown to the two taller folk, a familar face, his large ears flopping up in interest. It was silent and still for a few moments, before, ever so slowly, the Mandalorian raises his hand, and a single finger pointed towards the kid, as he continued to stares at it entranced.

The moment was broken when the kid sneezed, and the dangerous bounty hunter before them seemingly realised just what he was doing. He then looked up at her, helmet tilted as he took in her curled upper lip and angry eyes. She only hoped he couldn't see her shaking knees as she put on a brave face, not allowing herself the slivers of hope that he'd somehow changed his mind and would let them go.

"Are you its mother?"

"Do I look green to you?" She instantly snapped, emotions running high from her near-death experience, holding him closer to her chest and realising very quickly that having an attitude with someone who could still potentially, kill the both of them probably wasn't her _best_ idea, especially when he gave her a 'look' which was more of a feeling of him glaring at her. "What's going to happen now." She asked finally.

"You, and the asset are coming with me."

"Asset? He's a kid. He still needs burped for kriff's sake."

Silence was her answer. Her jaw tensed subconsciously, teeth grinding together to conceal the various swears and curses that wanted to leave her mouth, before she turned around, grabbing the pod in one hand and holding the baby in the other as she stormed away, only for her arm to be caught in the tight grip on the mandalorian. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pack my stuff. Unless you want the baby to start crying because of an empty stomach?" Lucky asked rhetorically, raising a brow over to the metal-man, trying to shrug her arm out of his bruising hold but finding herself unable to.

"If you try and pull anything-" he began, stepping closer and using his grip on her arm to pull her towards him, his helmet tilted to the side as the baby in her arm looked between the two, one scowling with rage and the other radiating dangerous anger as they stared the other down.

"What? You think I'm hiding a blaster in one of those rooms? I'm sorry, was a different Tin-can out here when I came out swinging a **broom**?" Lucky snapped, putting an end to the conversation as she ripped her arm out of his grip and stormed towards her room, tears welling up inside her eyes and her brave facade dropped the moment she was sure he could no longer see her. The baby cooed up at her sadly, cupping her face in his little green hand, making her give him a watery smile.

_As long as she and the kid had each other, things would be alright._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oops?"

**Sand was incredibly irritating, she suddenly remembered as she was walking** **across** **the beige dunes, it was itchy, annoying and seemed to get everywhere and anywhere it could.** The young woman could practically _feel_ it going into the certain mechanics of her leg and grinding against useful screws and bolts, and although she didn't have alot of feeling in it, the thought alone had made her shiver. So yes, sand was irritating, but it was no where _near_ as irritating as the stupid Mandalorian leading them to their deaths.

"I'm sorry, you want us to _jump_ down _there?_ Do you have a screw loose in that bucket on your head?"

Lucky scowled, looking between the mandalorian standing in front of her, hands braced on his hips like some sort of disappointed father and then to the haunting drop of the canyon below. Apparantly the compound she'd been safe in was almost impossible to get to without a mount, whatever that meant. There were too many cracks in the surface, leading to the deep canyons underground and the gaps much too wide for people to jump over, so they'd settled for some creature to ride.

The problem was, they obviously didn't have such a thing. So, the mandalorian's great and _obvious_ solution was to simply travel inside them. No big deal, except for the fact that it was one _hell_ of a drop into unknown darkness below, and Lucky was just coming to the conclusion she _might just_ be terrified of heights.

"You have a better idea?"

"What? You think I'm going to _help_ you lead us to our immediate deaths? Sorry bub, I don't think the prisoners usually help their captors with stuff like that." She said pulling a face that caused the baby to giggle from where he was leaning out of his pod watching her interact with the being in strange armour, smiling up at the both of them brightly, unaware of the danger they were in.

The mandalorian sighed lowly, his helmet tilted towards her dangerously as he no doubt, was running out of patience with the strange girl who just _wouldn't_ stop talking. "You aren't a prisoner."

She held up her cuffed wrists in responce.

"That's because you kept trying to bite me." He reminded her darkly, taking a step towards her, his arm moving up to grab her but she quickly took a quick step back away from him, eyes wide and her upper lip curling once again in a subconscious, frightened snarl which brought him to a quick pause, keeping his arm still as he tilted his helmet towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly, as if talking to a child and seemingly forgetting that he was _literally_ taking her and the kid hostage.

"I don't believe you." She spat instead of calling him out, forcing herself to not move again when he took a step towards her, and then another, and then another, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of flinching until he was standing right in front of her. He clipped something onto her cuffs, then nodded once, moved away to a safe distance and turned his back as he fiddled with the gauntlet on his wrist, aiming it toward a rock and shooting it with deadly accuracy, a grapple flying out of the end and hitting it soundly.

"You're going down first, the 'kid' is staying up here with me. Once you're down there you're going to shout up and then I'll come down. And if you try something...I'll make sure you regret it." He said, moving his hand to poise threateningly over his blaster by his side, and she couldn't tell if it were the modulator or just his voice itself that made him sound so low and rough. Her jaw tensed, teeth gritting together as she nodded.

He knew she wouldn't do jack _shit_ while he had the kid.

She sighed through her nose, and walked slowly over to the cliff, dragging her feet against the sand like a toddler before sending a reassuring look over to the kid as she did so and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart, beating against her chest and rattling her ribs cage. She could do this, she thought, dangling herself over the end of the cliff with a loud grunt, straining under her own weight with her tied wrists locked tight around the cable, _she could do this._

However, thinking she could and **doing** said thing were two totally different things.

Lucky swore, as halfway down, her leg let out a vicious **_clang_** , aching pain shooting up through her joints and making her teeth grind together to stop the yell that wanted to slip out, and for a moment, she forgot where the she was, y'know, hanging off the end of a cliff and went to rub the stinging knee, only to plummet down towards the fast approaching ground the second her fingers slipped through the cable.

She didn't even get a chance to scream, falling back into the ominous darkness below, but before she could actually hit the floor, her leg somehow managed to get tangled up with the wire, causing her to jolt up slightly, inches away from hitting her head off the floor and miraculously, not breaking her leg from the force as she hung there, sobbing a breath of relief.

It was quiet for a few moments, Lucky staring out ahead of her with wide eyes, realising that this was the second time _today_ she'd had some near death experience, and then she slowly looked up to where she knew the mandalorian and her little gremblin were, face blank but heart and mind alike racing in chaotic tandem.

"...You can come down now."   
________________________________________________

Walking through the canyon was alot...simpler then she thought it would be, expecting vicious lizards and scary shapes hiding though the shadows but, instead finding the walk strangely pleasant, though she really could of done without the cuffs biting into the skin of her wrists as she trailed behind the metal man, glaring into his back all the while as the kids pod hovered beside her, following where the mandalorian went through an invisible tether.

She could only hope she didn't have one of those. It would be rather degrading if she had.

The child seemed to be enjoying himself though, looking around with wide and unblinking eyes, seemingly in awe of his new surroundings and taking it every sight that he could, absorbing it into his little mind with a happy coo, which was good she supposed, considering she was pretty sure they were going to die at some point unless her stupid brain thought of a way out.

However, as they were all walking quietly though the canyon around them, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end quite suddenly and out of no where, her ear twitching against her head and was filled with a sense of ominous warning, she turned her head to look behind her cautiously, but when nothing showed, she realised with dread that whatever was following them, was coming from _up_ above.

"Tin-can, th-"

"Stop talking." He growled harsly through the modulator, and she quickly did. Not because he told her to, but because of the way he said it. He already knew they were being followed, of course he did, and she was going to ruin their element of suprise. Lucky strolled closer to the kid's pod casually, almost able to feel the mandalorian watching her as he cane to a stop, making a show of looking left and right as he reached towards his belt for his blaster.

But before his fingers could brush it, there was a strange sounding growl that came from the left of him, and he turned around a moment too late as his weapon was knocked out of his hands by a large figure jumping down into the canyon, clattering across the floor. Lucky quickly grabbed the pod and began to push it behind her, walking away and watching with mounting horror as the two fought.

However, she wasn't able to stand there and stare for much longer as two more figures jumped down to continue the assault, hanging up on the dangerous Mandalorion, no doubt knowing their strength was in their numbers to try and overwhelm him, but one of them came running, _straight towards her._

Lucky let out a petrified squeal, shoving the kid even further back and going to follow after him, only to trip on a small rock, sending her to the floor the same moment that the hunter came at her, her feet lifting, catching it by the stomach and flipping it over onto the floor and listening to the 'oomph' it let out as the wind was knocked right out of his lungs, she then quickly stood, brain moving a mile a minute and grabbed the mandalorian's lost blaster, pointing, aiming and _firing_ with sudden deadly accuracy as as hole was burned through the creatures skull and it slumped down and _stayed_ down.

Dead.

Dead as a door nail to be more specific.

She blinked down at the body, almost in s shock-like state, idly aware of the fight continuing on behind her, and then hearing footsteps moving towards her and then one final shot ringing out after them, filling the canyon with silence once more as the blaster slipped from her grip and clattered to the floor once more, her knees suddenly feeling like jelly, unable to tear her eyes away from the death she'd caused.

She'd always knew she'd die for the kid, it never really occurred to her that she'd kill for it too.

"You both okay?" A familar voice asked, just as the mandalorian's shiny head came into view, catching the glare of the sunlight as he stood next to her, hesitating for a moment before he bent down and picked up his blaster, slipping it onto his belt and pausing, awaiting his answer. "The kid's alright, yeah."

".. Are you?"

"I'm great. No seriously, I'm having the best day of my life." Lucky snapped, finally averting her eyes to glare up at the t-shaped visor, who tilted their head towards her dangerously, almost warning her to stop while she was ahead but she didn't care, she'd been hit by bigger, she could take whatever wrath he threw at her, she'd done it before, she'd do it again and come out _singing with blood-stained teeth_ every single kriffing time. "What's going to happen to us?!"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't care?"

" **Pick one.** " He snarled, stepping closer, frustration at getting attacked, and getting hurt welling up inside him as he glared down at the girl standing in front of him, unblinking and growling like some sort of feral beast.

Unstoppable force, meet immovable object.

The Mandalorian turned his back, Cape swishing over the dusty floor as he marched away, and for a moment, Lucky contemplated getting a running start and simply _launching_ herself at his open back, but, as the kid's pod began to float past her, she quickly remembered why it was a bad idea as she cursed to herself quietly, huffing a breath through her nose as she prepared herself to start walking again, but before she could make a move to follow after them, her metal cuffs suddenly lurched forward, moving her along with the kid who cooed up at her happily.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."   
_________________________________________________

They'd eventually slowed to a stop, making temporary 'camp' at a seemingly random spot that was just barely covered by the lumped up sandy dudes, the blaring sun that had been above them finally going down, just brushing along the skyline and plunging the landscape in darkness. The only source of light, came from the mandalorians travel light, that he had seemingly pulled out of thin air, or his ass. Seems a waste to leave the stick up there too, but who was she to judge.

"Leave the lizard alone."

Their captors helmet-covered head snapped up at the sound of her voice from where he was sitting opposite her, perhaps thinking she was talking to him as he sat there, cauterizing a wound she assumed he'd gotten from the fight. She would of offered to help, however she hated his stupid helmet and she just simply didn't want to. But she still continued to watch him out of the corner of her eyes cautiously, until she caught sight of her little green gremblin licking his lips at a stray lizard that had walked past him.

The baby cooed up at her, narrowing his large eyes at her shaking finger as it moved side to side in the universal meaning of 'no'. He grumbled, making a move towards it but stopping in his tracks when she did too, the both of them going into a sudden stare down, waiting for the other to blink.

"What's it going to do to the lizard?" Kriff. She blinked. The baby instantly waddled off at her sign of weakness as quickly as his little legs could carry him, grabbed the poor unsuspecting thing and while it was still squealing, gulped it down grotesquely, little throat bulging with the effort as Lucky visibly shuddered.

" _That_. That's what he was going to do with it."

Honestly, what was the point in grabbing those rations on the table before she left? The baby was only going to fill up on whatever creature he could find like the weird little carnivore he was.

The mandalorian stared at the baby for a few silent moments, probably in either awe or disgust, before turning his helmet back towards his would, hissing under his breath so the modulator couldn't pick up his noises of distress. He didn't trust the strange girl not to try and kill him off the second he showed some kind of weakness, she had the same feral look in her eyes that he'd only ever seen on a few select people. Suriviours. And if it's one thing you never trust, it was one of them, because they would do absolutely _anything_ to survive, no matter what the cost.

The baby finished his meal, burping grossly and then looked up at Lucky with adoration filled eyes, sending the girl a toothy smile as she sighed. "C'mere you little monster. You've got lizard guts all around your face." She reached over, tucking her hands under his little armpits as he squealed and plopped him into her lap, grabbing a spare piece of cloth from her bag to wipe around his mouth as he babbled up at her.

Lucky grinned down at him, gently running her index finger across his long ear as he giggled, only to be interrupted by the Mandalorian's modulated voice once again as he tilted his helmet towards them. "What's its name?"

" _He_ doesn't have one." She hissed, putting alot of emphasis on the 'he' with a scowl crossing over her features, letting the kid tumble out of her lap and continue his limited exploring under their watchful gaze. Though, hers was more out of concern for her little gremblin getting hurt, while the rust-bucket in front of her just didn't want to lose his bounty. _Asshole_.

"You didn't name him?" He said and Lucky quickly shot him a dark glare. Was that _seriously_ judgement she heard in that monotone voice right now? Judgement for her? Coming from him? Mister baby snatched? Did she just temporarily transport to another universe?

"I _tried_. Every name I offered he just turned his nose up at it, but now I'm assuming he already has one that I'm nor privy to know." Lucky snapped, before looking back over to the kid, staring at him with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

The droid and Mandalorian had both said the kid was somehow around fifty years old, and the longer she thought about it, the more it made sense. He hadn't aged, hadn't grown or matured in any sort of way in the year she'd know him, and, she'd suddenly remembered the strange hag's words the day they'd met when her life had flashed before her eyes after she dropped into the canyon. _'He's been waiting_ _for_ _you for a while now.'_ You'd of thought she could of probably elaborated on that a little bit, at least a heads up would of been helpful.

Her attention was quickly stolen once again as the baby stared up at the bounty hunter still trying to fix the vicious wound on his arm, stopping every few moments to catch his breath before starting again, unaware of the little gremblin's concerned dark eyes, which narrowed in determination as he waddled towards him.

Lucky recognised that look. That look usually meant nothing good.

" _Absolutely not_ , you little monster. Up you come." She stood up from her cross-legged position, ignoring the way the Mandalorion startled and jerked his hand to his side, towards his blaster as she leant down next to him and scooped up the squirming child into her arms, ignoring his indignant babbling as she strolled back over to his pod and plopped him in it. Raising a brow at his wrinkly frown.

"Don't look at me like that."

The baby just gave her that look harder, causing her to roll her eyes with a huff, turning away from him to reach into her bag, searching for the toy she'd grabbed before they'd been forced to leave to keep his hands busy and, hopefully, tire him out. But, by the time her fingers clasped around it, the kid was already gone, stretching his hand out over the Mandalorian's arm as he tried to use his strange magic that always made the hairs on her body stand on end. Why, however? She had no clue.

Lucky moved to stand once again, only for the mandalorian to do so first, grabbing the kid as he cooed happily, before walking over to her, strange armour rustling as he dropped the kid into her lap, and then went back over to his spot near the rock, avoiding her shocked gaze at the almost gentle way he'd handled him. She looked down at the kid, who's large eyes hadn't moved from their captor, until a tiny little yawn escaped his mouth, ears drooping down in exhaustion.

"C'mon kid, let's get you to sleep." She whispered softly, unwinding her scarf from around her neck and slowly bundling him up as he giggled sleepily, burrowing his head into the soft material with a sigh as she grabbed the edge of the pod and pulled it closer, putting him inside gently as she started to rock it, humming under her breath as the doors to the pod fluttered shut, unaware of the mandalorian's eyes, hidden inside the safety of his helmet, watching her.

This was going to be a long night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't."

**Lucky struggled to sleep that night...well, she struggled to sleep for all of five minutes before passing out on the boulder behind her, hand still** **resting** **over the kids pod protectively.** But, when she did wake up it was to the Mandalorian physically kicking her foot with his own, albeit gently and thankfully it was her flesh one, and staring down at her with, what she was assuming was his usual deadpan look hidden under the bucket that he called a helmet. 

The girl yawned briefly, knowing what he was telling her to do without saying it and went to stand up, only to startle in shock when something fell from her shoulders and onto her lap, for a second fearing it was some sort of snake as she gasped and shrugged it further down her legs, before narrowing her eyes as she picked up the dark material with a frown, feeling the scratchy fabric press back into her fingertips. 

"What the fuck is this?" She asked in confusion, lifting it into the air for a closer look only for the Mandalorian to swoop in closer and pluck it out of her hands, so quick that she felt like she'd blinked and missed it, unable to do anything other than watch with a hanging jaw as he fastened it over his shoulder without so much as a backwards glance towards her.

"The temperature dropped last night." 

Was the only explanation to come from his helmet, modulated voice thick with tension that warned her not to continue on with the subject as she glared at his back questioningly, before turning her head towards the pod, pressing a button at the side of it and smiling softly as the babies green wrinkly forehead came into view as he cooed up at her, his large ears perking up just as he did. 

"Hey kiddo, did you sleep well?" 

He made a grumbling noise in agreement, and then smacked his lips together pointedly, staring up at her with wide and unblinking eyes causing her to chuckle under her breath, picking him up from his pod to rest him onto her jotted out hip as she quickly rummaged through her bag and sighing in relief when her fingers wrapped around the flask, pulling it out with a grin. 

"You thirsty you little monster? Here you go, careful not to spill it." Lucky murmured gently, handing it over and watching with a certain fondness as he gulped it down, beads of water dribbling down his little chin and casting dark spots onto his light brown robes, but he was obviously too thirsty to care. When he was finally done, it was still half full, sloshing gently against the side, and just as she was about to place it back into her bag, her eyes caught the glare of the Mandalorians helmet as the sun bared down upon it. 

"Do you, uh, do you have water or...?" She asked awkwardly after a pause, hands still held out in front of her with her wrists still, frustratingly, bound by the metal cuffs that continued to dig into her skin unpleasantly, leaving dark bruises in its wake that she pointingly pretended she couldn't see. There was no way in hell that she was showing any sort of weakness here, if she did, Lucky knew from experience that it could get you _dead._

"I've already drank." 

"Ah." 

"You should drink something. It's a long way to go and if you fall behind I'll _leave_ you here." 

"Well aren't you a delight on a morning." She mumbled under her breath, not really bothering to try and be quiet, pretending to ignore the way he turned back towards her, helmet tilted dangerously as she placed the kid back into the pod quickly, pushing down his wandering hands away from her hair as he giggled joyfully, just happy to be spending time with his favourite person and unaware of the tension around him. 

"You ready?" The mandalorian rasped, resting his hands on his belt and staring off into the distance, probably thinking about how quick they'll have to walk so he can get rid of the both of them faster and leave with his pockets full of credits and the strange mother and son duo out of his life and at the back of his mind, shiny bastard that he was.

"To get killed or sold? Y'know, I can't really say that I am." She smiled sweetly, shrugging her shoulders as her face transformed into a scowl, ignoring the Mandalorian as he sighed and began to strut off, Cape billowing dramatically behind him, and it was only a moment or two after that both she and the kid were tugged after him by an invisible string, causing her to snarl quietly.

She really had to start thinking of a plan here...or else...well, just or **_else._**  
_________________________________________________

Unfortunately, they hadn't been walking for long after that, maybe even an hour or two at the most which had barely given her time to breathe properly nevermind think of some drastic escape that she'd be able to pull off. And it didn't exactly help that she was pretty sure the Mandalorian knew of her scheming mind, due to the way he kept making sure she was closer to him than the kid, lest she just try and make a run for it.

Lucky was really staring to hate that shiny-headed asshole. Like really, _really_ hate him, almost putting him on par with her father, and _he_ was most definitely a monster that stories could be told about. For a while, she'd been hoping that the sun would simply fry his big head in its metal (or whatever it was) fortress, but she wasn't having much luck with that thought process. So she'd had no choice but to take up her earlier tactic. Glaring at his back and hoping that he'd change his mind for some odd reason.

Not that he did, obviously.

However, as they approached a ridge in the earth, the Mandalorian stopped dead in his tracks, the kid floating along beside him, and when Lucky popped her head from around his shoulder, it was to the sight of Jawas scurrying along the floor in their dark robes, garbling to each other and tearing and scavenging chunks out of a ship that she could only assume had been her captors and moving it to their sandcrawler.

Lucky blinked once, twice, three times before a giggle slipped from her lips, and then another, and then another until she was full on laughing, tears streaming down her face and chest burning from not getting enough oxygen as she heaved, she could feel the Mandalorians dark gaze aimed at her head, warning her to shut her mouth but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop it. This probably didn't even have anything to do with her strange luck, this, this was just straight up _karma._

The Mandalorian didn't waste any more time glaring at her, crouching into a kneel with a certain dangerous aura that she'd come to associate with the tin-can, pulling his arm behind him and retrieving the sniper-looking weapon from where it was strapped to his armoured back and removed the scope quickly, Lucky didn't know how he could see through it with that bucket on his head but she wasn't going to call him on it, _especially_ after he put it back in place and took aim, and shot, and **vaporized** his target.

She just barely managed to conceal her gulp.

He just kept firing, and she could practically see the _seething_ rage coming coming from him, not that she cared, she was too busy trying to shield the kids eyes who was stubbornly refusing to be blocked away from the murderous rampage of his captor, cooing up at her in agitation as if to say 'I'm trying to enjoy this'. She scowled over at the metal being, one day, one _day_ and he's already turned her kid into a murder advocate.

"Stop enjoying this you little monster!" She hissed down at him, ignoring his scolding baby talk with a scowl of her own. She was _not_ letting this kid turn violent, she'd had enough of the men in her life being as such.

The Mandalorian takes a few more shots with the majority hitting their targets with an accuracy she was _almost_ impressed with, until, of course, the Jawa's decided they didn't like being slaughtered and rushed inside of the indestructible sanctuary of the Sandcrawler where they'd be safe, the ramp closing after them and the behemoth sized transportation began to move quickly away.

Lucky whistled slowly, pulling a sympathetic face as she stared into the distance after it. "Well...that sucks! Really, an honest to maker shame, but, now that you're stranded here you could always let us go- go you've got to be kidding me!"

The Mandalorian gave chase like an _idiot_ after the rapidly shrinking Sandcrawler, and Lucky only had a moment of realisation that she was still _tied_ to the walking and talking trash can before she was yanked after him, cuffs digging into the skin of her wrists and if they weren't bruised before they definitely were now, stumbling down the ridge with curses slipping through her parted lips as the baby giggled at her misfortune from the safety of his hovering pod. She was really having difficulties remembering which side _he_ was on.

She finally got her footing, just in time so see him fire _another_ shot that achieved nothing but time for her to catch her breath, and then he was off once more. How he could move so fast in the scorching heat and what seemed like a hefty weight of armour weighing him down she'd never know, but she didn't exactly have the time to question him as she was forced to run once again, chest heaving and sweat dribbling down her forehead as she tried desperately to keep the pace and hope he eventually grew tired.

However, what she didn't count on, was just how bat-shit **_insane_** her captor was as he leapt through the air, glove-covered fingers latching onto the side of the Sandcrawler which he used as leverage to hitch himself further up and climbed towards a ladder, seemingly not caring that his prisoner was struggling to keep up with the invisible string around her cuffs.

Lucky didn't get a chance to see what the Mandalorian's great plan of action was, because there was only so long that she could of kept up with the quick moving fortress before she lost her footing, which, sure enough she did as she fell over a stray rock, barely having enough time to gasp at she stumbled onto the floor, crying out as she was dragged behind, feeling her clothes rip and tear and idle stones scraping across her exposed skin until she _bled._

"Asshole!" She snapped, fumbling fingers finally wrapping around the invisible tie and trying to use it as leverage, if she could just get herself onto her feet, maybe, just maybe she could skate behind, as long as she placed the weight on her prosthetic leg, which had been made out of some of the toughest material known, at least that's what her old friend had promised her anyway, she'd never really questioned it, just happy to be able to walk again without some form of crutch.

But it seemed just as suddenly as the action had started it ended as she could only watch wide-eyed as the Mandalorian fell from the Sandcrawler and crashing onto the ground below him with a mighty and painful sounding _thump,_ blue currents dancing over his armour that her eyes only _just_ caught as she was pulled to a vicious stop, knocking her chin off the ground with a grunt and sliding alongside him, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed the kid hovering just behind her, cooing worridly.

Lucky stood up, crying out softly in pain from what she could only describe as extreme carpet-burn and limped over to her baby, not even soaring her captor a glance as she smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, we're getting as far away from this lunatic at we can."

And then, without further ado, she started to rapidly bite at the invisible string tying her to the possibly dead Mandalorian like some sort of feral animal, even letting out a few frustrated snarls until a loud 'aha!' Left her lips as she felt the pressure around her cuffs loosen, the cuffs themselves would have to be a battle for another day as she quickly lunged forward, tucking the kid into her scalf the best she could, ignoring his grumbling scolding, and made a run for it straight ahead, cursing with every step as her legs ached painfully.

She could feel her feet kicking up dust, feel the blaring heat baring down upon her, could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she sprinted across the sandy dunes, eyes flickering left to right for any sort of safe looking place that they could hide until they were _sure_ that there attempted captor was dead.

But, that possibility was quickly cut down, as in with not even ten minutes of her running away, did she feel a cable wrap around her ankles and _yank_ her backwards, almost making her fall flat on her face and flatten the baby before her reflexes kicked in and she flipped herself halfway down so it was her back that hit the floor, not that _that_ helped with the pain any as she lay there, winded and gasping for breath as the baby cooed up at her as if to say 'told you so'.

Lucky heard the _unfortunately_ familiar stalking footsteps coming towards her, each step echoing inside her head and she didn't even have to look up or guess who it was as she slumped herself back into the sand below her.

"In my defence...I thought you were dead."

"How did get away?" The Mandalorian asked, voice a bit thicker from what she was assuming pain and sounding almost dangerously calm as he stepped into her line of sight, the sun hitting off the side of his shiny head and blinding her temporarily as he bent down and picked up the kid who gurgled in delight as he was dumped back into the floating pod that hovered just to the side on the walking trash can. _Traitor._

"I bit through the tether." She admitted, almost sheepishly as she remembered the animalistic way she removed herself from his person and their captor stopped fiddling with whatever was on his wrist to give her his attention once more, helmet tilted to the side as he considered her for a few tense moments.

"...Am I going to have to _muzzle_ you?"

"Please don't."  
_________________________________________________

If the ship looked totalled before, it somehow managed to look even _worse_ up close, Lucky thought with a grimace, sitting atop the ramp of the ship looking out at the wasteland in front of her with a twisted scowl as the Mandalorian stomped around the inside of the stripped ship, she could hear the occasional grunts and growls of frustration and couldn't help but wonder just how much they'd taken from him, but, then she remembered that she didn't care.

Suddenly, she heard his familiar stomping footsteps once again storming up to her, then past her, then down the ramp without giving her a second glance, though she noticed his helmet had tilted towards the kid hovering in his pod, as if to make sure he was staying put and safe.

"There's a moisture farm a couple of hours away. He might be able to help us." He rasped, tilting his head to the sky as if to see how dark it had gotten with his gloved hands pressed dangerously low on his hips, finally turning around to look at her as she continued keeping her ass firmly on the metal behind her, quirking a brow in disbelief and resting her flushed face against her (still cuffed) hands.

"You say this as if I _want_ him to help you."

"Get up before I _drag_ you up." The Mandalorian snarled, no doubt sick of her attitude and various attempts to escape. She rolled her eyes obviously, wanting him to _know_ just how annoying he was as she pulled herself up with a sigh, muttering insults under her breath that she _knew_ he could hear as she finally stood on her own two feet to glare at him, the elevated ramp adding some height though she doubted it helped her with looking any sort of intimidating.

"Happy now?"

The mandalorian didn't say anything, not that she was expecting him too, and she huffed a breath through her nose exasperated as she tried to take a step and strut away from him, taking the moral high ground. The key word was _trying_ as her leg suddenly gave on painfully, a cry slipping out through her lips without her permission as she stumbled, eyes clenched shut as the pain _rocketed_ through her body.

For a moment, she expected to hit the floor, but instead felt two sturdy hands clap around her forearms and steady her, bringing her to his armoured body as he tilted his helmet downwards searchingly. "Were you injured?"

She grunted slowly, hearing the kids shocked cry as he felt her pain, little arms held out in front of him as if begging to be picked up and comforted as the Mandalorian slowly lowered her to the ground, hands hovering over her body as he tried to locate any injury that needed immediate attention, choosing to swallow down any guilt her felt at her rugged robes and bruised skin that he assumed she got from being dragged behind him.

He took a guess, going to lift her pant leg up to see if that was where the wound resised only for his hand to be slapped away just as quickly as he'd moved towards it. " _Don't_. You'll only make things worse, just give it a minute."

"If you're hurt-"

"I'm not! It's just my leg, it's been acting up for a while now, think something got stuck in it." She murmured with a grimace, and the Mandalorian didn't have time to ask what would possibly be _stuck_ inside her _leg_ that didn't require further investigation, because she rolled up her pant leg and he was almost glad for the fact that she was no longer looking at him as he froze, staring the dark metal, visible thick wires and strange shifting plating of, at what he could only assume, was a prosthetic leg.

Lucky continued to rub it gently, knowing that it didn't do anything to help but it was more habit now more than anything, feeling the pain dull down to a bearable ache as she sighed, rolling her pant leg down once again and hiding it from view, unaware of her captors paused state as she sighed and stood up, finally snapping him out of his daze as she slapped his hands away as he stood up alongside her, hands clenching by his side as she began to stroll away...in the wrong direction.

"Let's go, Tin-can. If the nights get as cold as I _think_ they do, I'd like to get there before we all freeze."


End file.
